


Who's a good boy?

by cloudowl



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Butt Plugs, Cock Cages, Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Puppy Play, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 07:17:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12906915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudowl/pseuds/cloudowl
Summary: The floor was hard under his gloves and kneepads. He was glad for them, took away some the chafing that would have happened otherwise, especially to his knees. He was less pleased over the gloves, they did cushion his walking but it also restricted his hands, fingers locked together making it impossible to grip anything, but then again that was the point.The mask was something else entirely.





	Who's a good boy?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi,
> 
> First time posting within this fandom.
> 
> Has been a VIP and gtop shipper since 2012 but never gotten around to write something I wanted to post, until now.
> 
> Wrote it over the weekend, so not betad, all mistakes are mine as English it not my first language. 
> 
> Also, the story is inspired by Jiyong's airport fashion on the 2nd of December when they traveled to Nagoya, Japan for Last Dance tour.

This wasn’t really what Jiyong thought it would be like.

 

They had discussed it at length and he had agreed to all of this and he knew exactly what was going to happen, but it didn’t feel like anything he had experience before. 

 

At the moment he was down on all four crawling behind Se- no, his Master. Now he was Master. 

 

The floor was hard under his gloves and kneepads. He was glad for them, took away some the chafing that would have happened otherwise, especially to his knees. He was less pleased over the gloves, they did cushion his walking but it also restricted his hands, fingers locked together making it impossible to grip anything, but then again that was the point. 

 

The mask was something else entirely.   

 

It felt tight on his face, pulling on his face every time he moved his face. It had felt very weird when Master had put it on him earlier. He had made Jiyong stand and then stood behind him as he placed it over his face carefully, making sure it was on placed correctly before pulling it back over his hair and pulling the zipper down, making sure no hairs got stuck. 

 

The mask itself was rubber with ear at the top of his head and a fake snout over his nose and mouth. His ears was covered making everything muffled and the eye wholes small, making it hard to take in his environment, if it wasn’t directly in front of his eyes. 

 

Once the mask was on a pair of hand was placed on his shoulder carefully pulling him down to his knees before they pushed him forward to get on all four. His Master had then pulled away from him only to be back shortly after, but now kneeling behind him. 

 

A lubed finger had then entered him without warning, but with precision. He was then fingered for a little while until he could take three fingers without much resistance. The fingers left him feeling empty when they were removed but not long after a plug was inserted. It started out good, had a narrow and pointy end but the further it was pushed inside the bigger it got and the heavier Jiyongs breath became. His breath was coming out in small pants as it was held still for a moment at its widest before it was given a small nudge and his whole swallowed up the thin end before coming to a tapered end. It was first then he felt it, the soft appendix hanging of the plug, brushing up against his legs, swaying lightly from side to side. 

 

His master gave his butt a light pat before getting up and moving away again. 

 

The next time Jiyong saw him he was right in front of him, kneeling again, but this time holding a collar in his hand. 

 

The colour was black with small silver studs in it with a hefty buckle. It was looped around his neck and fastened snugly around his neck, but not too tight, never too tight. Before his master got up he clipped on a leash to the collar as well.

 

“Good boy”, Master told him as he stood in front of him and tugging lightly at the leash to get Jiyong moving, which he did, he started crawling as his Master led him out of the bedroom. 

 

And that is where Jiyong finds himself now, crawling behind his master down a corridor with wooden flooring. It was the first time for them to immerse in this type of play. He had been with his master for a long time but this was a first. It had been one of Jiyong’s very well hidden secrets ever since he had gotten a dog as a young boy to experience that for himself.

 

He never said it out loud but his ever attentive master had figured it out which had lead to extensive discussion before they had ended up where they were now.

 

But Jiyong had to say he was starting to lose himself in it, crawling behind his strong master, feeling the hard floor below him, the breeze over his bare skin, the subtle shift of the plug, the rubber against his face, muffling all noises and the tug on his collar once in awhile from his master, keeping his mind on what was important. 

 

He had no idea on how long it took them to get from point a to b, or how many people passed by, his sole focus was to follow his master. 

 

Eventually they did enter a big room with dimmed lighting and a relaxed atmosphere. His master continued to walking him over to a group of people and it wasn’t until they had stopped Jiyong noticed there were others dressed liked him. Some of them was in full body suits while others merely had a collar and some ears. Their getup might have varied but the all had one thing in common: a leash connected to their collars in the hands of their masters and mistresses. 

 

“sit”, followed by a rough tug on his leash made Jiyong snap out of his mind and place his behind on the floor without a second thought.

 

“good boy”.

 

Jiyong felt himself blush from being in front of all these people, he was almost sure everyone could see it as he could feel his chest heat up as well. 

 

“such a pretty boy you have there TOP”, a voice from in front of Jiyong came.

 

“yeah, he is something else”, another voice said from his side chimed in.

 

“Is he trained, I would love for him to play with my Daisy”, a third voice said.

 

“No, not yet, he is just a puppy”, he could hear his master answer and his chest got even hotter before he decided to focus on something else.

 

He lets his eyes wander, first to the other dogs and then to their owners before his attention was pulled away by a loud scream but before he could turn his head and see what was happening his leash was pulled and his head snapped back.

 

“bad boy”, his master’s voice rang in his ears.

 

And in response Jiyong hung his head, he didn’t want to be a bad boy; he was a good boy. 

 

He then felt fingers stroke his head, lightly scratching behind his fake ears and Jiyong couldn’t help but preen at the attention. 

 

He relaxed into his master’s hand and when it left his head it was okay, Jiyong could feel himself sinking, leaving all worried behind and solely focusing on his master. 

 

He did not know how long he sat there before his master pulled lightly at his collar making him get up and crawl after him. His bum was stiff and it felt good to stretch his muscles a bit as the moved over to a couch group with some cosy chairs and table in the middle. 

 

His master pulled Jiyong so he was in between his leg before sitting down in the chair, having Jiyong facing him, making him look at his master’s clothed genitalia. 

 

He lightly rested his head against one of master’s leg and received a pat on his head in return. 

 

His master’s hands then moved over to his crotch and unfasten his belt and pants, pulling out his half hard cock. One hand reached out for Jiyong’s collar, pulling him forward as the other hand held on to his cock. 

 

Once Jiyong was close enough to smell his masters heavy sent the cock went past the rubber snort and entered his mouth. Jiyong took a deep breath, breathing in his master as he opened his mouth, using his lips to cover his teeth. His master shifted in his seat so Jiyong could get more cock in his mouth as he pulled him into his lap as well.

 

Jiyong put his hands up on the chair to get better leverage for sucking the cock in this mouth. 

 

The rubber snout hindered him from getting all the way down to the root of his master’s cock, but that was probably as well as he couldn’t take all of master’s cock without choking on it, even if he liked that in the right setting, but that was not for now. 

 

Instead he licked and let his teeth touch his master’s cock, being a bit sloppy as the dog he was. Loving the feeling of being able to give his master pleasure, giving himself over to the smell and taste of his master.

 

The hand on his collar has since long left and instead he felt one hand rest at the nap of his neck, not pushing but making him remember who was in charge. 

 

Once again Jiyong lost himself in it but probably sooner rather than later, the hand on his nap tightened and his master’s hips thrusted forward, into his mouth, teasing his throat, leaving a trail of salty precome on his tounge. 

 

As his master got closer his cock pushed deeper, entering his throat, choking Jiyong before pulling back. The next time his master pushed forward, Jiyong was prepared and relaxed his throat, taking the cock head into his throat. He was rewarded with a grunt from above him. Which spurred him on so the next time his master pushed into his throat, he swallowed around him, getting another grunt in return, making Jiyong moan in return. He loved giving his master pleasure like this. 

 

His master’s thrust became more and more erratic and soon he felt his master push in deep and releasing down his throat. Jiyong tried to help it along by swallowing, so he could taste it but with how deep his master was in his throat most of it went past his tastebuds. 

 

As his master was done coming he pulled back but not all the way out, letting Jiyong nurse on his softening cock. 

 

Time past and too soon for Jiyong the cock in his mouth was pulled out. Jiyong tired chasing after it but that only got him a light tap on his head as master put his cock away. 

 

Jiyong returned down to sit on his hind legs and lean his head on one of master’s leg again. 

 

Once again Jiyong tried to look around him without drawing attention to himself this time. He could see more than him had pleasured his master; a few had come spilled over their face or running out of their ass. it even looked like some had been allowed to come, having come splattered on their stomachs as their cocks were hanging limp between their legs. 

 

Suddenly Jiyong became very aware of his own cock, which was rock hard and dripping precome out of the slit. He could not understand how the could have forgotten about it for so long, he always took pleasure from pleasuring his master, he needed to come.

 

He started by fidgeting around where he sat, seeing if he could find any friction for his cock, but it was without success. He tried to angle it so he was rubbing up against the chair but that was only uncomfortable and not helpfull at all. He let out a whimper or two because he became frustrated and before he knew it their was a strong pull on his leash making him face his master. 

 

“I see you have finally noticed that excuse of a cock, need some help getting of?”, his master mocked him.

 

Jiyong instinctively tried to look at his cock, but the leash gave no room for movement. 

 

Jiyong knew his cock wasn’t small, it was average, but compared to his master’s huge cock it looked small, but in this instent it didn’t matter what he knew, only what his master said and if he said he had a small cock, then he did. 

 

He buckled his hips, but his master only tched him, shaking his head. 

 

“we had an agreement puppy, no coming until you deserve it or I will have to restrain it”, master reminded him. 

 

Jiyong couldn’t think straight after hearing that, he wanted nothing more than to come, he moved around until he could rub up against one of his master’s legs. 

 

It felt fantastic, the smooth fabric of his master’s dress pants gave just enough friction for it to feel good. 

 

Jiyong didn’t care anymore, he went to town against his master’s pant leg.

 

But just as he had gotten into it, feeling his orgasm approach he was roughly pulled away and wrestled down on his back with his master on top of him; his leash pulled up as his master held it in the same hand he used to restrain Jiyong’s hands above his head and he used the other together with his knee to hold Jiyong’s body down. 

 

Jiyong buckled against the floor, trying to to wriggle out of the others old or just get some friction for his cock, but his master was having none of it and kept him in place. 

 

Soone his master’s free hand left his body to grab something and thank them for it. 

 

Jiyong didn’t manage to figure out what it was about as he couldn’t really see before he felt it. The ice cold feeling to his cock and balls. He shouted, his erection giving in and flagging. But his master continued to ice him. 

 

Jiyong tried to get away but found once again that he couldn’t; master was just too strong. 

 

When Jiyong’s shouts had quieted down and had been reduced to small whimpers the ice was removed and a dry towel was applied to dry him of the water from the ice. It was clinical and his cock didn’t have a chance to react before it was removed. 

 

Before anything else happened the leash was looped around his hands and then tied of somewhere above his head, probably to the led of a some heavy furniture. His master then sat back and spreaded his legs, keeping Jiyong open and feeling very vulnerable as he couldn’t really see what was going on. 

 

He soon felt hands on his cock, but it was in a clinical way as he was picked up and placed into something metal, there were metal going around his balls, around the base of his cock and encasing it. He then heard a click and knew he had just been put into a cock cage. 

 

He whimpered but his master only hushed him before he leaned forward to untie him and help him sit up.

 

Jiyong directly looked down at his cock, which just looked as sad as he felt, and small. His master hadn’t been wrong, he was small and he suddenly felt very apologetic, of course his master was right and before he could think too much he jumped his master and nuzzled his cock, and started to lick his crotch to show him how sorry he was.

 

In return he got a small laugh from his master and a hand on his head pushing him away as his master sat back down in his chair. Jiyong made himself comfortable against his master’s leg and not long after did he drift off; it had been a long and eventful day.

  
  
  


He woke up with a startle; sitting up, taking in his environment only to notice he was back home in his bed. 

 

As he sat there breathing he wondered if it had been a dream, but as he shifted he felt something against his leg, he flew back against the headboard and threw off the cover to see what it had been.

 

First he didn’t see anything but then he felt it again and his eye came to rest on his lap and he involuntarily gasped as his hands flew up to his mouth. 

 

It definitely hadn’t been a dream, because between his legs where he normally found his cock and balls he found a cage enclosing him, making them surrender and staying soft.

 

Apparently he had made enough noises and movements to wake up his partner in the bed.

 

As he heard a grown and the bed moving Jiyong looked over to the lump beside him.

 

“what is this suppose to mean?”, Jiyong said before he could stop himself.

 

“what?”, came a very sleepy reply form beside him as he let his voice and eye getting used to being used again.

 

“THIS of course!” Jiyong said while gesturing towards his crotch. 

 

“oh, that, it’s a cock cage”, the reply came as the lump next to him sat up as well to get a better look at him.

 

“you missbehaved yesterday so I left it on”.

 

“But we agreed not to continue one we went to bed, you said we should break characters when we woke and talk about yesterday, so why is this still on?”, Jiyong asked frantic.

 

“yes, I am no longer your master and you are not my dog anymore, we are just boyfriends right now, but you still deserve to be locked in that for not behaving yesterday. If nothing else it makes me horny as hell seeing you like that”, came the smug reply.

 

“but Seunghyun!”, Jiyong whined.

 

“no buts, you will keep it on until I feel you have learnt your lesson”, the smirk was prominent in his voice.

 

“you can’t do this, unlock me now!”, Jiyong said sounding like an upset kid. 

 

“no, you will have to wait”, Seunghyun was laughing at him now.

 

“Seunghyun!”, Jiyong whined in return. 

 

They had played with cock cages before and it wasn’t that Jiyong didn’t like them, he kind of loved them, he just for some reason wanted it to come of right now.

 

Jiyong lunged at Seunghyun who just laughed and wrestled him until he had him pinned beneath him.

 

“you will keep that on until we have talked about yesterday and evaluated how it felt, and maybe then it will let you come”, Seunghyun said with his dark voice, dripping with authority, making Jiyong shiver.

 

“yes, master”, slipped out before he could stop himself.

 

“good, now let's sleep some more, it is way too early for me to be up at this hour on a Saturday”.

 

And with that Seunghyun moved them; making Jiyong yelp and laugh until he was spooned by Seunghyun from behind with the covers thrown back over them.

 

“okay sleepy head”, Jiyong said with endearment in his voice as he let Seunghyun hug him and not long after they had both fallen back into a peaceful slumber, Jiyong still locked up in the cock cage. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the story, if you did, please leave a kudos and even a comment if you feel like it.
> 
> Constructive criticisms is welcomed. 
> 
> Have a lovely day/evening/3am fiction reading time :)


End file.
